


Forbitten

by killingsaray



Category: Vis a Vis | Locked In (Spain TV)
Genre: Bite Kink, Blood Kink, Cunnilingus, F/F, Food Sex, Happy Hall-OH-Ween!, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sex Toys, Tribbing, Vampire!Zulema, utter fucking FILTH
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26495314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killingsaray/pseuds/killingsaray
Summary: "Zulema looked up from between the blonde's thighs, fangs bared. "It'll hurt."Macarena nodded and managed to roll her desire for pleasure and pain into a single word."Please."ORThe vampire AU where Zulema wants the sacrifice of blood and Macarena needs the pain of posession.
Relationships: Macarena Ferreiro/Zulema Zahir
Comments: 27
Kudos: 132





	1. I Put A Spell On You

**Author's Note:**

> for chay [ zuleima ].
> 
> in honor of spooky bitch season, I have tried to find every horror film cliché as well as every vampire cliché to add to this story because isn’t the best part of a scary film/story knowing what’s coming next but allowing yourself to be scared anyway?

_“The blood is the life.”_  
 _-Bram Stoker_

* * *

“Stupid fucking Rizos. Always leaving me for some bimbo at the bar.” Macarena huffs. 

She shouldn’t be surprised, really. This has become an every weekend thing; Rizos would call her around happy hour with an earful about how she’s found the perfect bar/restaurant with strong drinks and incredible appetizers. Naturally, Maca cannot pass up the promise of shrimp tacos and margaritas. By 18:00, they are usually four drinks and two shots of tequila in, and Maca is laughing loudly while agreeing to a couple more shots. And around 20:00, Rizos is pulling Macarena into one of the clubs on the endless list of establishments where Rizos knows the bouncer and bartenders. They dance the night away and it’s not until Macarena’s phone chimes to alert her of a low battery that she spots the time and decides that it’s time to call it quits. So, of course, Rizos convinces her to dance to two more songs and halfway into one song, the curly-haired babe is making out with whatever girl she’s had her eye on all night. 

Really it’s her own fault for letting Rizos twist her arm until she gives in. Momentary weaknesses that lead to nothing except dehydration and a throbbing migraine the next morning.

The blonde fishes her keys from her jacket pocket, walking down the dark street from the club to her car. She hears the faint clinking sound of a glass bottle rolling across asphalt. Chancing a glance over her shoulder, she doesn’t find anyone or anything out of the ordinary. Macarena ups her past and she can see her car in sight.

There’s a gust of wind despite the otherwise warm evening that blows her hair to the front of her shoulders. Immediately, Macarena knows… _feels_ someone behind her well before she actually turns to confirm their presence. The fine hairs on the back of her neck and arms suddenly stand at attention. 

Her spine straightens. 

Every nerve-ending in her body is alight with the desire to run, but the moment she spins around to ask why the fuck they were following her, she finds that, despite her parted lips, she is physically unable to. The raven-haired woman that stands behind her with a ghost of a smirk, tilts her head slightly. 

Semi-relieved that it is a woman, Maca finds her voice to ask: “Can I help you?” 

“No,” she answers, amused, “but I can help you.” 

“Thanks, but I don’t want to buy whatever you’re selling.”

The brunette laughs and circles Maca until she comes to stand before her. "The only thing I'm selling is an experience that you've never had before and the price is just a few hours of your time."

Macarena eyes her suspiciously. She's never seen this woman a day in her life and yet, Maca has the abrupt urge to pull her into the nearest alley and allow herself to be absolutely destroyed by her. Her center positively _throbs_ with want and her pelvic muscles clench deliciously, reminding her that it has been quite a long time since her body has been treated right.

"What's your name?"

"Zulema." Her chest puffs out a bit, ever the peacock.

Maca holds her hand out for a shake. "Macarena."

Zulema places her hand into Maca's and watches in delight as Maca gasps. A spark shoots between them that Maca can’t pass off as just static shock. Even with Zulema's cool hand inside her own, Maca's entire body is hot with desire. Pheromones seem to swirl around them, pushing Maca close to Zulema and wrapping them into a cocoon of utter lust.

“I want to kiss you,” confesses Macarena. 

“No one has ever gotten what they want by resisting temptation.” Zulema tells her. 

_She’s right_ , Macarena thinks, 

And just before Maca leans in to kiss the stranger, she sees two sharp canines extend. 

Zulema’s lips are soft and Macarena melts into a puddle of concupiscence the moment they are pressed together. Slow, sure kisses deepen into something much more promising. Zulema’s tongue slips into Macarena’s mouth and it’s a done deal. Macarena’s arms wrap around her neck and she presses her body flush against Zulema’s. In turn, Zulema wraps an arm around her body and lets the other one get tangled in blonde hair. 

Zulema can feel her own excitement growing, she wants to possess this woman and take everything she has to give. The thought is just enough to send her over the edge, and now, she has to be inside Macarena. In more ways than one. 

She tries to postpone the inevitable for just a second longer, but then it happens. Her sharp teeth sink into Macarena’s bottom lip. She gets just a _taste_ of the warm blood that drips from it before Macarena jumps backwards. She presses her finger to her lip, testing the seriousness of the wound. Pulling it away, she sees her own blood and then she looks at Zulema in disbelief. 

Zulema watches her. 

Waits for the response she knows is coming. 

The response she can practically smell in the air. 

It takes almost no time at all before Maca rushes forward, mouth back on Zulema’s. All, but dry-humping Zulema’s leg in her lust-fueled trance, Macarena manages to pant, “Take me home now.”

* * *

Calling Zulema’s residence a “flat” is a gross understatement. In what can only be described as a modernized cabin full of oak and steel furniture and sleek appliances, Zulema lives just in front of the Hayedo de Montejo, a protected beech forest in the Ayllon mountains. Warm lights greet them in the otherwise dark driveway as they pull up. 

Zulema opens and closes Macarena’s car door for her, and she leads her to the front door of her home. The moment she pushes open the steel and glass portal, soft lights flicker on as if alerted by their motions. Maca soon realizes that they are because as she is led down a corridor of dark wood and black glass, the elegant sconces along the wall illuminate themselves. 

“This is incredible.” Maca says as Zulema stops in the dimly-lit kitchen. 

Zulema turns to look at her over her shoulder. “ _ Rubía _ , I haven’t even made you come yet and you’re already complimenting me.”

“Did you hear that, ladies and gentlemen,” Macarena deadpans to the otherwise empty room, “she’s  _ hilarious _ .”

Zulema smirks as she opens the door to the fridge. She pulls out a bowl of strawberries, whipped cream, and an entire bottle of champagne. 

“Tell your imaginary audience that they are more than welcome to stay for the show.” Zulema says, holding up the can of whipped cream. 

Maca finally looks down at the contents and her brows raise. “You’re pulling out all of the stops for a one night stand, no?”

Zulema’s tongue pushes at the corner of her mouth and Maca watches the movement, wondering just how talented she is with the muscle. Macarena blinks and in a flash, Zulema is standing before her. “The journey should be just as awe-inspiring as the final destination, don’t you agree?”

“I-I suppose so.” Macarena is flustered. She  _ never _ gets flustered around pretty women. 

But, she begins to realize, Zulema is nothing like other women. Her appearance is dark and brooding, yet she makes light humor when she’s on her own turf. There’s the fact that she has the uncanny ability to turn Macarena into a quivering puddle of arousal in .3 seconds flat. 

What was even more curious is something else that Maca notices about Zulema. As she looks past the woman before her to the black glass of the refrigerator, she realizes…

Zulema doesn’t have a reflection.


	2. ...Because You're Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for chay [ zuleima }.
> 
> what a lovely way to end hall-oh-week. if you haven't read any of the fics or seen any of the incredible artwork and edits by the insanely talented putas ratas, here's the full line-up of what you missed this week!
> 
> https://twitter.com/sapphiczule/status/1320017627910111232?s=20

* * *

_"Are you sure you wanna party with the demons?"_

_-Travis Scott_

* * *

"Take off your clothes."

Zulema is lowering herself to settle in a decorative chair in the corner of her bedroom when she says it. It's just diagonal to the bed and gives her the perfect vantage point to envision what Macarena will look like splayed across the black sheets of her bed. 

Zulema can hear Macarena’s heart rate speed up. She doesn’t even have to check her jugular to know her blood has begun coursing through her veins at double its normal speed. Macarena feels like she’s in a trance, hypnotized by Zulema’s dark, piercing eyes. Yet, somehow, she’s still aware of her own free will. She doesn’t have to do this. She can stop it at any time. 

Her leather jacket, already hung low on her arms in a modern style, hits the floor first. Her hand reaches for the side zipper of her skintight minidress. Slowly, the zipper slides down and the sound, heightened in Zulema’s ears, sends a pang of excitement down the brunette’s spine. 

The moment that Maca turns until her back is facing Zulema, she knows she chose the perfect prey this evening. The tiny straps holding up the dress are pushed off of the smoothest set of shoulders Zulema has ever seen. Her mouth throbs as her incisors ache to descend. The dress is wriggled down Macarena’s perfect body. Zulema practically salivates when the small of Macarena’s back is revealed. Further down it travels, over the curve of a perfectly sculpted ass and then under. She doesn’t have to, as the garment now has ample room to fall easily to the floor, but Macarena keeps going. Bending at the waist, Maca runs the dress down her legs, ass poking out suggestively and she pivots to the left just enough to peek at Zulema and toss her a wink.

Zulema's face holds no emotion. Gives nothing away. Except her eyes. They darken even more dangerously, and the hand that’s resting on the arm of the chair curls around the armrest. If she isn’t careful, she’ll crack the wood. Before she does, she lets go and settles further back, one leg stretches outward, the other still bent, and she presses a loose fist to her mouth. Macarena slips out of her shoes and nudges them to the side with the dress. 

Finally, her panties are the last to go. No sooner have they fallen to the ground, Macarena’s scent fills Zulema’s nostrils and she is out of the chair before Macarena can even blink. Suddenly pressed against Maca’s back, one hand has a tight grip on the blonde’s chin and Maca finds the back of her head pressed against Zulema’s shoulder as the brunette’s nose grazes down her neck. Zulema’s other hand cups her tit, squeezes teasingly and then flattens against her tummy before skating down soft skin. Her hand covers Maca’s pussy and her eyes close as she feels a single finger move slowly between her slit, gathering enough of her slickness to coat the digit completely.

“I want to taste you,” Zulema hums in her ear. Maca whines softly and Zulema exhales a chuckle. “Bed. Now.”

Macarena does as she’s told, leaving Zulema’s cool embrace against her own wishes. It doesn’t take long before she is, smack-dab, in the middle of the bed, propping herself up on her elbows and Zulema is crawling up the end of the bed.

“Spread for me.”

Maca doesn’t hesitate. Her legs part like petals in bloom, showing Zulema everything she wants. Zulema’s hooded sweatshirt comes off, revealing a long-sleeved see-through shirt. Orange and red dragons are printed against the muted black sheer material and Macarena can’t help but think that it’s such an odd combination: fire-breathing dragons against the cold exterior of Zulema’s undead body.

The next thought that crosses her mind is--.

“I want to touch you.”

She says it after Zulema whipped the top over her head, exposing her bare breasts to Macarena.

“You will,” Zulema says and it’s a promise, “but first… a taste.” She nestles between Maca’s legs and kisses from knee to pelvic bone, on either side, pointedly refusing to go where she knows Macarena wants her. Needs her, it seems, if the desperate whining and micro-movements of her hips are anything to go by. Fingers play in Macarena’s wetness, drifting up and down with no real intentions and absolutely zero pressure.

“Zulema,” she murmurs, and then gasps when Zulema’s lips part and two of her upper incisors extend to sharpened points.

Zulema looks up from between the blonde's thighs, fangs bared. "It'll hurt."

Macarena’s thighs open infinitesimally wider, brows knit together, and she manages to roll her desire for pleasure and pain into a single word. "Please."

Dark eyes watching Maca’s expression, Zulema lowers her mouth to alabaster thighs once more. She penetrates Macarena in more ways than one. As her teeth sink into warm skin, Zulema’s fingers plunge into Maca’s pussy. 

It hurts… and  _ fuck _ , it’s so good. 

Tears prickle at the corner of Maca’s eyes; a natural reaction to her skin being punctured so harshly. She is almost certain she can feel the transfer of energy as Zulema literally sucks the life out of her. Zulema groans and the sound vibrates against Macarena’s every nerve ending, lighting her body on fire. Flames of desire lick at her skin and Maca thanks every deity that Zulema uses her fingers to fan them. When she’s had her fill of Maca’s blood, she shifts her focus onto yet another appeasing essence dripping from the blonde. 

Incisors retract and Zulema attaches her mouth to Maca’s clit, sucking firmly. Maca’s hands fly to her head and her feet raise off of the bed. Zulema takes this opportunity to slip one over her shoulder and holds onto the soft thigh, squeezing every so often. 

Fingers pumping in and out under her suddenly glistening chin, Zulema flicks her tongue around Macarena’s clit at the speed of light and it’s  _ too fucking much _ yet still not enough. Macarena mews and her hips jerk upward as she tries to get what she needs. To finally dive off of the cliff that Zulema has quickly brought her to. 

Thank god the brunette takes the hint. She slips a third finger inside, her arm speeds up, and Zulema beams in satisfaction as Macarena’s back arches off of the bed and her hands twist in the dark sheets. 

And as Macarena comes, she already knows she’ll be fighting herself to leave in the morning. 

* * *

“ _ Fuckfuckfuck _ !” Macarena shouts as she tries her very hardest to pry Zulema’s arms from around her thighs, but the brunette is holding on tightly as she sucks smashed strawberries off of Macarena’s pussy. 

It started after she fed Macarena a strawberry and the sweet red juice had dribbled down her chin and fell against her tits. Maca could practically  _ hear _ the lightbulb inside of Zulema’s mind flicker on. Next thing she knew, Zulema was squishing the fruit in her hand and smearing it around the blonde’s tits before licking them clean. 

Down her body, she went. Sticky fruit juice being rolled down her stomach only to be cleaned up by Zulema’s undeniably skilled tongue. 

Now, Macarena is on orgasm number  _ what-fucking-ever _ and she is entirely too sensitive for Zulema to—.

“ _ Oh god _ !” 

As the Maca’s juice mingles with that of the strawberries, it drips further down. 

And so does Zulema’s tongue until it’s planted firmly against the hole of Macarena’s ass. She flattens her tongue and licks up and down until Macarena’s legs are vibrating at a frequency that could shake the earth.

Back up she went, taking Maca’s clit gently between her teeth and tugged as she pulled her mouth away. 

And Maca was  _ gone _ .

Macarena’s thighs feel like jelly. And she’s probably just as sticky. 

“You made a mess,” she tells Zulema who grins wolfishly. 

“I guess I should clean it up.”

And that is how the bottle of champagne winds up empty. Zulema pops the top with an impressive finesse that Maca’s only seen in movies and allows the bubbly liquid to flow. She creates her own personal water slide off of Macarena’s body. Pouring it in the blonde’s mouth and on her chest, she settles in between her thighs, awaiting the champagne as it glides down her body. 

Macarena laughs in her euphoria. 

_ Zulema grins and can’t stop herself from wondering,  How long will she let me keep her? _

* * *

Maca is granted a few moments of reprieve before Zulema is off of the bed and rummaging through her bedside table for something. She’s only gone for a few moments, but it’s just enough for her to lose her pants and plug in a heavy duty toy, dropping it onto the bed beside Macarena. It does the trick. She watches from the corner of her eye as Maca swallows nervously. Her underwear follow behind her pants and back in the bed, Zulema crawls back between the safety of Macarena’s thighs, kneeling there. 

She leans down, lips hovering mere centimeters from Maca’s and laughs when Macarena shoots forward and kisses her. She’s been waiting to taste herself on Zulema’s tongue; it’s an odd mix of copper, honey and strawberry, but she gets the appeal.

While Macarena is distracted by Zulema’s soft lips and skilled tongue, Zulema’s hand reaches for the toy, an all-black hitachi wand, and slips it between their bodies. Deft fingers turn it on and Macarena groans loudly. Zulema smiles and pulls her mouth from the blonde’s.

“Zulema, no.”

“No?” Zulema asks, slipping her right leg over Macarena’s left. The blonde looks down at the movement, curious to know what Zulema is doing. Dark brows knit together and she groans just a little as she watches Zulema lower herself until the vibrating toy is held in place, against Maca’s pussy, by Zulema’s.

Her eyes are wide and wild as they look back up at the aroused face of her brunette counterpart. She nods her and Zulema mocks the motion with a grin. Her hips roll once. Twice. Thrice. Then slam forward in the same pattern. They both cry out as the toy vibrates exactly where it’s needed.

“Again,” Maca begs. So Zulema does it again, moving her hips just right. 

Over and over.

And over again.

She tries different patterns. Each one better than the one before it and she is just one roll/thrust combo away when Maca says--.

“Are you going to come for me?”

A strangled gasp comes from Zulema. It’s not very often that she enjoys hearing her lovers talk, but fuck if Macarena isn’t just perfect for her.

“More,” she commands.

More talking. More touching. 

More  _ Macarena _ .

“I want to feel you dripping down onto me.”

Roll. Thrust.

“ _ Ah _ ,  _ fuck yes _ !”

Macarena’s hand reaches up and grabs hold of Zulema’s throat. She squeezes the sides tightly. Zulema laughs freely because Macarena’s nails are digging so beautifully into her skin that she would have surely drawn blood if Zulema had any.

“Come for me.”

_ And how about that? _

Zulema fucking does.

The toy switches off and Macarena’s body jerks with the aftershocks of her latest orgasm. Her body is getting tired, but she can tell that Zulema is just revving up. Somehow, some way, she gets a second wind when the toy is removed from her cunt, and it’s replaced by Zulema’s pussy. Soft wetness presses against soft wetness and Macarena’s hands fly to Zulema’s hips. Their hips began to move in perfect synchronicity. Clit against clit, neither can control the lust-fueled sounds that escape them. Maca’s nails dig into Zulema’s hips. Head tossed back, Zulema pinches her own nipple while simultaneously squeezing one of Maca’s tits.

Movements become frantic, each one racing towards the finish line that is so close that can taste it.

“ _ Fuck _ !  _ Zulema _ !” Macarena tilts her pelvis forward, angling for just a little bit more friction. She achieves it for herself… while also sending Zulema spiraling head-first into one of the greatest orgasms of her undead life.

“ _ Maca _ !”

The sound of her name on Zulema’s lips, both desperate  _ and _ full of relief, is enough for Macarena. Their bodies slap against one another and they refuse to stop fucking each other out of one orgasm and into another.It’s addictive, the euphoric feeling that Zulema gets when her body feels so light and her inner muscles clench sweetly. 

Hand slipping up Maca’s sweat-slicked chest, it rests against her neck, using it to pull Macarena up toward her. Legs tangled and chests now pressed together, they use one another’s bodies and the bed for leverage in their little game of tug-of-war. Pushing and pulling at one another, riding the waves of pleasure.

So close.

Zulema’s fangs scrape at Macarena’s neck. She wants it. Maca knows because she wants it too. Her lips find Zulema’s ear and she whispers, “Please.”

Without hesitation, Zulema’s teeth sink into her neck. They both groan. Maca’s eyes close, her pussy flutters and, with Zulema drinking her blood, Maca comes violently. Zulema follows immediately after.

It’s nearly ten minutes later, when Zulema hears the steady beat of Macarena’s heart has finally reached its resting rate. Then she feels her shift in bed, most likely turning towards Zulema.

“Can I ask you something?”

Zulema chuckles, slipping an arm over her eyes. She doesn’t sleep, but her body does rest. Still, she senses that the curious little blonde that’s currently touching her face won’t allow it. Zulema hums in response.

“What do  _ I _ taste like?” Maca wonders, finger running just under Zulema’s bottom lip, wiping away excess blood. She scares a bit when Zulema’s hand shoots up and grabs hold of her wrist. 

She uncovers her eyes and gazes into Macarena’s as she sucks the finger into her mouth. Maca’s lips part and she feels a familiar stirring between her thighs. 

And when Zulema releases her finger, she answers, “Like you’re mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY HALLOWEEN YOU SPOOKY LITTLE DEMONS!
> 
> PS. I deleted 1200+ words of strap-on and sixty-nine smut because I just couldn't make it flow properly. so maybe some day down the line I'll either use it in another fic or write a "deleted scene" for this story. we'll see.
> 
> also, I'm killingsaray over on twitter and tumblr. come say hi!


End file.
